thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Dawes
"Oh my days!" "Wha'gwan bredrin?!" Introduction Leon Dawes is a vehicle mechanic and criminal currently living in San Andreas. Leon is a mechanic at Slideways in Paleto Bay, working as their engine and suspension specialist. He is often seen driving his brown "drift-spec" Vulcar Ingot. Biography Life in London Leon grew up in a comfortable, middle-class home in the London suburb of Whitton, surrounded by his everyday, hard-working family. However, Leon fell into a bad circle of friends almost straight away when he started secondary school at age 13, and was spending more and more time on the streets of the neighbouring and somewhat poverty-stricken streets of Hounslow, where he learnt to steal anything not secured and sell anything people would buy - usually drugs, and hurt those who wouldn't pay As Leon slipped more and more into misbehaviour, his parents noticed and attempted to distract him with a project. His Dad - a train driver instructor for London Underground, purchased a wrecked Jester Classic from a local scrapyard with the intention of restoring it. Realising a form of natural talent for wrenching, Leon completed the Jester Classic on his own within a few years and it became their weekend pleasure ride, with Leon even getting the chance to drive it. And he had seen a glimpse that there was more life beyond selling low-grade marijuana off of a stolen Faggio Sport. Leon started to toy with his local friends cars and mopeds in his driveway, but couldn't escape the criminal life, and by 17 he was regularly selling wraps of cocaine from the back of hired Ubermach Oracles and Benefactor XLSs, as well as tearing around London estates in stolen cars. A high-speed joyride in a stolen Obey Tailgater through Central London with the Met Police in tow resulted in a suspended sentence, and very angry parents. Worried about Leon's path, his parents sent him to live in San Fierro with his "successful" older brother. Leon's brother grew up in the UK "rave generation", got into the scene, and fell upwards into a highly-successful DJ role, holding residencies in nightclubs all over the UK, After several years working out of his parents house - and after teaching Leon his 'secret DJ system', he moved out of his parents semi-detached home and flew to San Fierro to "work without distraction", and somehow managed to absolutely dominate the electronic music scene there. With more money than sense, he bought a large mansion and filled it with a professional studio, wild parties and loose women Leon couldn't cope with the crazy parties and his brothers constant desire for attention - including having to cook his meals and taking him to hospital after the many mishaps with firearms on the mansion grounds, so after roughly 4 weeks, Leon packed his things and left for SF Central Train Station with nothing but his clothes and a promise to return back to San Fierro regularly to look after and tend to his older sibling. Early Days As the train pulled up to Alta Train Station in Los Santos, Leon collected his things and stepped off. After several weeks of petty crime - riding around town on his Faggio Sport, stealing things out of vehicles and selling them to local pawnshops, Leon decided to spend a night out at the Vanilla Unicorn. While sipping a drink, Leon was approached by Raith Robinson, who instantly took a shine to Leon and offered him a helping hand. Raith also introduced Leon to Lars Freebird several nights later during a night out at Monarch and the two became friends quickly, with Leon knowing Lars as "Ron". Raith showed Leon how to work the South and Eastside streets, which Leon took to without issue. Many weeks passed and Leon learnt how to prosper, including the use of low-key vehicles and disguising in 'work clothes' to escape arrest in plain sight. Leon continued his car theft endeavours however, the stealing and joyriding being a familiar home-from-home, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Raith who offered him a chance to get paid to steal cars - an offer which seemed too good to be true. Big L & Young L As Leon learnt how to take his mechanic skills into the world of the chopping cars, two mysterious figures kept appearing and silently watching him work, then disappearing again. Unknown to Leon, his smoking buddy and fellow pusher "Ron" was also a 'chopper'. After revealing himself as one of the figures, Lars and Leon were commonly seen working together, which resulted in them both being asked by The Grove Street Family to manufacture crack cocaine. One late night during a cook session, the equipment exploded, rendering Leon unconscious in a burning building. Lars managed to pull Leon out through the flames and after a fraught high-speed journey in the back of his own Rancher while drifting in and out of consciousness, Leon arrived at Pillbox Hospital to be seen by Dr. Wrenn who performed surgery on Leon's left arm, which remains heavily scarred to this day. Leon spent some time recovering, in which he was visited by Snuffles. Leon subsequently developed the flu while in hospital and put the blame squarely on him, claiming he was suffering from "savage rabbit flu". The experience left Leon with an unspoken debt to Lars for saving his life, and the two developed a close friendship, with Leon often referring to Lars as his "fuckin' mental Uncle". Chop Team forms The chop shop had became a comfortable place to Leon, and while working alongside Lars, he was introduced to another 'chopper' who Lars had worked with before - the other mysterious figure - Jason Clarke. Leon was very untrusting of Jason, finding his outwardly cold personality very jarring. However, the more they worked together, the more Leon's respect for Jason as a professional grew. And as they worked together, Leon noticed Jason's personal side and began to trust him as a friend, with the two becoming almost inseparable, and Leon treating Jason as one of his criminal mentors and caring family member. During Leon's walking of the roads, he met another dealer, Cat Owens. The two quickly became good friends, united in their fondness for marijuana. During their discussions, Leon learnt that Cat was also a car thief, and when she started working the chop shop, Leon learnt first hand that Cat could hang with the boys, and started to look upon Cat as his sister, albeit a short-fuzed one. Cat and Leon are often seen together, smoking joints. After a short period of time, the four began to work together in co-ordinated carjacking sprees, becoming a highly efficient and knowledgeable team. The Move After the explosion and incidents outside of his control, the group had splintered somewhat, much to Leon's upset. He was the only remaining 'chopper', but while working in Paleto Bay, Leon had a chance encounter with Jacob Carr, who offered Leon a new opportunity. Seeing potential, he contacted Lars, Cat and Jason, who all jumped onboard and began to move their lives out of Los Santos and into Blaine County. Traits Leon often comes across as unintelligent and he himself admits he's not 'clever', but his intelligence manifests itself in unusual ways. Seemingly understanding complex vehicle dynamics without issue, he's also an avid reader and history buff, Leon can often be heard spouting pieces of car history or tidbits of (often useless) information. His use of British 'roadman" dialect often confuses other Los Santos residents which leads to him having to repeating himself or explain things out. Leon is also known to roll rather large and powerful joints, dubbed "Specials", which seem to seriously affect those who try them.Category:Civilian Category:Characters